Underwater acoustic vessels are used to perform maritime tasks. The effectiveness of these vessels can be optimized according to the depth at which they operate. Therefore, the unit must be towed within a specified depth tolerance in order to perform effectively. Typically, underwater acoustic vessels are towed from on or above the water, via a ship or an aircraft, for example. It is desired to have an assembly that is attachable to the underwater acoustic vessel for optimizing the pitch attitude, hydrodynamic lift and drag forces on an underwater acoustic vessel.